lyricsinfofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Work (Rihanna)
Work (Hook: Rihanna) Work, work, work, work, work, work He said me haffi Work, work, work, work, work, work! He see me do mi Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! So me put in Work, work, work, work, work, work When you ah guh Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn Meh nuh cyar if him Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting (Verse 1: Rihanna) Dry me a desert him Nuh time to have you lurking Him ah go act like he nah like it You know I dealt with you the nicest Nuh body touch me in the righteous Nuh botha, text me in a crisis I believed all of your dreams, adoration You took my heart and my keys and my patience You took my heart on my sleeve for decoration You mistaken my love I brought for you for foundation All that I wanted from you was to give me Something that I never had Something that you've never seen Something that you've never been! Mmmmm! But I wake up and act like nothing's wrong Just get ready fi... (Hook: Rihanna) Work, work, work, work, work, work He said me haffi Work, work, work, work, work, work! He see me do mi Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! So me put in Work, work, work, work, work, work Ner ner ner ner ner ner! When you a guh ner ner ner ner ner ner! Before the tables turn turn turn turn turn turn! (Verse 2: Rihanna) Beg you something please Baby don't you leave Don't leave me stuck here in the streets, uh huh If I get another chance to I will never, no never neglect you I mean who am I to hold your past against you? I just hope that it gets to you I hope that you see this through I hope that you see this true What can I say? Please recognize I'm tryin', babe!!! I have to (Hook: Rihanna) Work, work, work, work, work, work He said me haffi Work, work, work, work, work, work! He see me do mi Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! So me put in Work, work, work, work, work, work When you ah guh Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn Meh nuh cyar if him Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting (Verse 3: Drake) Yeah, okay You need to get done, done, done, done at work, come over We just need to slow the motion Don't give that away to no one Long distance, I need you When I see potential I just gotta see it through If you had a twin, I would still choose you I don't wanna rush into it, if it's too soon But I know you need to get done, done, done, done If you come over Sorry if I'm way less friendly I got niggas tryna end me, oh I spilled all my emotions tonight, I'm sorry Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' How many more shots until you're rollin'? We just need a face to face You could pick the time and the place You spent some time away Now you need to forward and give me all the... (Hook: Rihanna & Drake) Work, work, work, work, work, work He said me haffi Work, work, work, work, work, work He se me do mi Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! So me put in Work, work, work, work, work, work When you ah guh Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn Meh nuh cyar if him Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting (Outro: Rihanna) Mmmmm, mmmmm Mmmmm, mmmmm Work, work, work, work, work, work Mmmmm, mmmmm